The present technology relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program, by which it is possible to suppress erroneous detection in the detection of a non-moving object, that is, in the detection of an object being left behind or of an object being carried away.
For example, as technology of detecting that a suspicious object has been left behind or exhibits shown in a showroom have been carried away, there is a method of detecting a part, which is not a background and does not move, as a non-moving object in an image.
A non-moving object detection method of detecting a non-moving object includes a method in which a stationary area is detected from an image and the newly detected stationary area is registered as a background to create a plurality of backgrounds, and even when a stationary object appears in front of another stationary object and the two stationary objects overlap each other, it is possible to separately detect the two stationary objects (for example, refer to WO/2009/005141).
Furthermore, a non-moving object detection method includes a method in which update and the like of a background are performed in a plurality of time scales to guarantee robustness against disturbance (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-257693).
In addition, in the non-moving object detection method disclosed in WO/2009/005141, shaking and the like of trees may be erroneously detected as a stationary object (a non-moving object). Moreover, in the non-moving object detection method disclosed in WO/2009/005141, in order to separate stationary objects from each other, since various types of feature amounts are calculated and clustering is further necessary, an operation amount is increased, so that it is not suitable for a realtime process.
Furthermore, in the non-moving object detection method disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-257693, when two stationary objects overlap each other, the two stationary objects are not guaranteed to be appropriately detected as immobile bodies.